Chapter 220
Fairy Sisters is the 220th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While Natsu collapses after his battle with Zancrow, Mirajane is forced to battle Azuma in order to save Lisanna from his explosive Magic. However, Mirajane forfeits the match in order to cover Lisanna from the explosion, heavily injuring herself. Meanwhile, Ultear meets Zeref who gets angry at her for her and her guild's actions. Summary ﻿Natsu stands over a defeated Zancrow and tells Makarov that Fairy Tail must keep fighting and now is not the time to retreat. Natsu then collapses from exhaustion. At the Fairy Tail camp, Azuma continues fighting Lisanna and Mirajane. Lisanna tells Mirajane to use her Satan Soul, but Mirajane explains she cannot use that power too much since she already used it against Elfman and Evergreen. Azuma then realizes that Mirajane is the widely known Demon Mirajane. Azuma, impressed asks for a one on one fight with Mirajane in Demon form. Mirajane doesn't respond so Azuma captures Lisanna in his Inescapable Tree Bind. Azuma explains that in three minutes a bomb will go off unless Mirajane defeats him. Mirajane tries to take the timer off but Azuma warns her not to or it might just go off early. Mirajane calls him a coward, but he simply says he will do anything to fight the demon, so Mirajane immediately goes into Satan Soul knowing she won't be able to hold the form long. She knees Azuma in the gut causing him to grow excited from the fight. Mirajane glances over at the clock a few times while battling Azuma but Lisanna urges her to just keep fighting. Azuma strikes back and binds her with Chain Burst. She then grows her wings and was barely able to escape the attack. The two start fighting an equal hand-to-hand rapidly as she yells at Azuma to release Lisanna, but Azuma just comments on how he loves the thrill of fighting someone as strong as her. Mirajane then glances back over at the clock, which now counts down at 62 seconds. Azuma, angered at her lack of attention, flings her up in the air and uses Burst Claw. She fights back and uses a blast herself. Azuma defends himself as she notices the clock is down to 24 seconds. She realizes she doesn't have enough time to defeat him; so she flies over to Lisanna and deactivates Satan Soul. She apologizes to Lisanna, telling her she is unable to defeat him due to the lack of time left, but she believes there is someone in the guild who can. She then tells her she's going to forfeit, but not to worry, because Lisanna is the one person she will not let die. The bomb goes off with her hugging Lisanna. After the explosion, Mirajane's heavily damaged body covers Lisanna, saving her from the blast. Her sister calls her name, but she has no response. Azuma, disappointed, walks away. Elsewhere on the island, Ultear runs into Zeref at last and bows down to him. Zeref realizes Grimoire Heart is the reason for the fighting and responds that they have managed to anger him so much. Characters in Order of Appearance #Natsu Dragneel #Zancrow #Makarov Dreyar #Azuma #Lisanna Strauss #Mirajane Strauss #Ultear Milkovich #Zeref Dragneel Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Azuma (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * Spells used * *180-Second Time Bomb * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Navigation